Mabel Waterfall
Mabel Waterfall Mabel Waterfall (Japanese-メイベル滝 )-Spelled Mabel Waterfall in the English releases of Final Fantasy 100 –Is a player character in Phoenix’s role-playing video game Final Fantasy 100. She was designed by Naomi Kim with influences from Debbie Sanchez, James Han, Grace Kim and Joanne Kim. In Final Fantasy 100, Mabel is a 24-year-old woman who was kidnapped and taken for captive by a secret government organization, Kumiai. Cid Strife, main hero and leader of “Light”, embark on a mission to rescue their team member Mabel from Kumiai and the antagonist Vincent. As the story progresses, the player finds out that Mabel is one of the remaining few survivors of Emerald Society, a class of nobles who were born into The Promised Land. Mabel and the events leading to her death towards the mid-game have received high critic ratings from producers and fans all across the world. Appearances Final Fantasy 100 Mabel has been close childhood friends with the main character, Cid Strife. At the age of 18, Cid joined the military and his friendship with Mabel came to a halt. After the completion of his training from the military, Cid joined Light, a crew devoted to restore the peace and freedom by taking down the dictatorship government. As Light pursues on missions to demolish the corrupted government, Cid starts to fall in love with Katrina, a member of Light. In one of the missions, Cid is confronted with Mabel for the first time and decides to join him. Mabel realizes that Cid has changed and that he was in a relationship with Katrina. After embarking in several small missions with Mabel, Cid starts to reminiscence about his forgotten childhood with Mabel. During the failure upon completing mission Debrox with all of its members, Mabel was kidnapped. A sense of urgency overshadowed Cid and persuaded his captain to give him command of Light. Light is sidetracked by its main goals as they try to rescue Mabel. After Mabel is rescued, Vincent becomes the main target for Cid. After Mabel, joins the party, she and Katrina are in a bit of a controversy that is left unspoken during their journey against Vincent. Vincent from Emerald Society such as Mabel is motivated to become the sole ruler of the world. In order to do that, he needs Mabel’s cooperation to be at The Sacred Shrine on the day of rebirth. Vincent captures Mabel and she is forced to stand with him on the Sacred Shrine on the day of rebirth and by law has to surrender her powers to him. After doing so, he kills her with a blow from his katana. With his new gained powers, Vincent calls upon a meteor to destroy the Earth. After defeating Vincent in the final battle, earth is no longer in jeopardy and the meteor is destroyed. Some say that the spirit of Mabel helped destroy the meteor. In the final ending scene where Cid and his crew are standing above the mountains, he says as he looks up towards the clear blue sky’s’ “I’m going to miss you, my love.” In other appearances Action figures of Mabel were produced by Missah in 2020. Three sound tracks were derived from Final Fantasy 100 with five themes of Mabel for each album. They are exclusive and are sold only at the Mitsuba vendors of Japan and Korea. Powers Mabel is a wizard in Final Fantasy 100 where her powers mostly consist of magic, specializing in restoring her team member’s health. With her special magic properties, she is able to surpass any level of magic within her party member. She is also able to learn new magic spells such as lightening, fire, and avalanche to name a few. To unlock more abilities, the player must pass the secret missions. 'Profile ' Weapon: Wand Race: Mira from Emerald Society Home: Glacier pond By: Naomi Kim 2/12/2012